Solar Associated Treaty Organization
The Solar Associated Treaty Organization (SATO) is the armed forces of the United Nations Space Alliance and are a faction in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. They consist of various Earth-based countries as well as several off world territories and fight against the Settlement Defense Front. The SATO military consists of 4 main branches- Army, Navy, Marine Corps, and Coast Guard. History SATO was founded at an unknown time, most presumably directly after the creation of the UNSA. They engaged in the Secession Wars and eventually lost control of Mars (and the planet's moons, Phobos and Deimos) to the Settlement Defense Front. Soon after they were forced to sign the Charon Accords between the UNSA and SDF, the outcome would be a truce between the two warring factions. However tensions continued to rise despite the truce, leading to territorial disputes over the ownership of the Jupiter and Neptune clusters. These tensions eventually broke out into a system-wide conflict following a surprise attack on Geneva. Geneva Attack SATO were having their annual Fleet Week parade when their AATIS turrets turned on them crippling most of their fleet, it turns out that SDF had planted a mole, Akeel Min Riah to infiltrate and destroy the entire fleet. Riah had destroyed most of the fleet but the scattered SATO forces regrouped under the orders of Admiral Raines, they eventually took the AATIS control tower back forcing the SDF fleet into space where the remaining ships regrouped. The SDF invasion force was destroyed thanks to the help of Lieutenants Reyes and Salter, as the fleet regrouped the Olympus Mons suddenly appeared and wiped out what was left of the fleet in seconds. Due to Captain Alder ramming the Retribution onto the side of the Mons SDF were forced to retreat, however not before mostly completing their objectives: wiping out the SATO fleet. Leaving two remaining ships, the carrier Retribution and destroyer Tigris. Retaking the Luna gateway port With most of their fleet wiped out, the two remaining ships were ordered by Admiral Raines to delay and cripple SDF operations until SATO could rebuild their fleet, with virtually no forces left to reinforce them, the two ships were forced to launch hit and run tactics. Their first operation was to retake the Luna gateway port which was being attacked simultaneously during the Earth attack by SDF, after witnessing SDF executing civilians they successfully retook the port and in addition, killing a Most Wanted: Captain Bradley Fillion. Using Fillion's card, they found locations where SDF were at, giving them full information on where to attack SDF. Breakthrough With the information Captain Reyes and his strike team had acquired on Captain Fillion's card, the Retribution began to conduct multiple operations to cripple the SDF and to restore military preparedness and supply lines leading to Earth, ranging from collecting samples of viral weaponry that SDF had acquired to retaking Europa where a previous failed mission had taken place. Operation Burn Water Captain Reyes decides to launch an attack on SDF's refinery on Titan's moon of Saturn, the mission was successful in crippling SDF, however the Olympus Mons appeared and damaged Reyes Jackal, he was forced to evacuate along with his robot sidekick Eth.3n. With the Retribution under heavy fire from the Mons, Reyes ordered the ship to escape, after he passed out he was barely rescued from the brink of death by Tigris captain Ferran, she explained that Raines had refused to allow the rescue to take place and that in doing so, she did it at a great personal cost, after which both parties went their separate ways. Operation Dark Quarry After being rescued, Reyes was alerted to the fact that Vesta 3, a mining colony that provided valuable materials that was necessary for the UNSA war effort had mysteriously gone dark at 1800 hours. After discovering that robots acting as security had been hacked, they rescued what was left of the mining crew, however they lost Staff Sergeant Omar when he was forced to be left behind. Ships and Aerospace craft of SATO Known carrier Admiral-class Space Warfare Carrier * UNSA Retribution (Destroyed) * UNSA CVN-96 (Destroyed) Known destroyers * UNSA Tigris (Destroyed) * UNSA Nova (Destroyed) * UNSA Ocana (Destroyed) * UNSA Endurance (Destroyed) * UNSA Vengeance (Destroyed) * UNSA Tunguska (Destroyed) * UNSA Orion (Destroyed) * UNSA Atlantic (Destroyed) Zulu-class Guided Missile Destroyer * UNSA Eclipse (Destroyed) Known branches * SATO Army * SATO Marine Corps * SATO Coast Guard * SATO Navy Known members * Admiral Fredrick Raines (K.I.A.) * Captain Nick Reyes (K.I.A.) * Captain Maureen Ferran (K.I.A.) * Captain John Alder (K.I.A.) * Lt. Nora Salter (Alive) * Ssgt. Usef Omar (K.I.A.) * Lt. Victor "Gator" Diallo (K.I.A.) * Sgt. Sean Brooks (W.I.A) * Petty Officer First Class E3N "Ethan" (Destroyed) * Lt. Cmdr. Audrey "Mac" MaCallum (K.I.A.) * Lt. Laura Gibson (K.I.A.) * Lt. Jr. Ebele Yedite (K.I.A.) * PFC. Todd Kashima (K.I.A.) * WO. Maynard "Griff" Griffin (K.I.A.) * Major Auguste (W.I.A.) * PO1. Dan "Wolf" Lyall (K.I.A.) * Evelynn "Boats" Sotomura (Alive) * Carl Hamilton (K.I.A.) * Erwin Kloos (Alive) * Boggs (K.I.A.) * Nunez (K.I.A.) * Sipes (K.I.A.) * Tee (K.I.A.) Gallery Concept art Trivia * SATO is also referred as Solar Alliance Treaty Organization on Call of Duty's website.https://www.callofduty.com/infinitewarfare/campaign References Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Factions